Peter's Game
by KatieShakespeare
Summary: This is as though Peter never got with Petra. Valentine is gone. It's not time for Locke to come out. There's not much to do for Peter. So he creates a little game for himself. Try to get this Missy girl into bed. But what will the consequences be?
1. Chapter 1

Peter's Game

* * *

><p>Peter woke up and lied still in bed, not wanting to go to the university. I'm Locke, for my sake. I shouldn't be going to a university that tells me things I know already, he thought to himself. Why should I try to blend in? I already get noticed for being a Wiggin. He sighed, knowing that if he didn't make any movement Mother would walk in and make sure he gets up. I should just move out. He got out of the bed and went into his connected bathroom where he used the toilet, showered, put on pants and a polo, did his hygenic doings, and went downstairs to find his breakfast ready.<p>

"Good morning, sweetie," Mother sang.

"Morning," Peter mumbled. He read the news as he ate his eggs. Nothing much going on. Just the usual news of the Battle School brats and Ender's Jeesh. He frowned at thinking of Ender's name. Oh Ender, you're smart enough to know that I love you, and yet I'm smart enough to know your biggest fear is becoming a monster like me. Well, little brother, I'm not that tyrranous brother anymore, you little brat. You saved the world from destruction, and I'm saving the world from self-destruction. Hm, I'd hate to see what your kids will be like. And Valentine's. He frowned even more at his sister's name. Stupid girl. Even if she didn't love Ender whole-heartedly she still would've left just to have pissed me off.

"Morning son," Father said and sat across from him. "Morning hon." He gave Mother a kiss as she sat down. They started to drabble on about things Peter didn't wish to hear. Before they could pull him into the conversation he got up and left, leaving his plate and glass on the table. When he looked back, to his dismay, they didn't pay any heed towards him leaving.

"Oh Johnny P.," said Mrs. Wiggin, "Our son seems gloomier today, doesn't he?"

"I didn't notice," Mr. Wiggin replied.

"I wonder what's on his mind." She smiled eagerly. "Maybe it's girl trouble."

"Theresa, do you really think Peter would be upset about a girl? I doubt he's even thinking of girls in a time like this. I know he's a teenage boy and all, but he doesn't want to be in a relationship, and I know he's brought home girls before though it's never been serious."

Mrs. Wiggin's brow furrowed. "He's brought girls home? I never knew of this."

Mr. Wiggin smirked at his wife's adorable face. "When I go to get his laundry from his bathroom I've found items like mascara, bras, and other things like that. I don't think he's got a girlfriend, but I assume he gets laid."

She frowned. "And of course you're proud of your son for doing this."

"Absolutely." He kissed her forehead. "It'll probably be awhile before we get any grandkids though, so don't worry about becoming a grandmother at your age."

"What? I worry about that every day! Peter does everything young, John Paul. Look at him, he's one of the most influential person in the world. He-"

"Will you lower your voice? He could still be around and we can't let him know we know he's Locke."

"Fine...But I think we should put a chastity belt on him."

Mr. Wiggin laughed. "There are many things a man would do in order to get some action, dear, even causing injury to himself just to get a chastity belt off."

Peter sat down in the back of the library so no one would be able to eavesdrop in on his messages. It didn't matter though, since none of them were too important, but they all would have given away that he was Locke. He glanced around at all the people, his fellow classmates and some people still in high school that were usually at the library everyday. He knew all their names and simple facts about them. David Stein was in one of his classes. A seemingly smart guy, but he would eventually die of liver disease or drunk driving since he carried a flask of whiskey that never seemed to be empty. Kayla Taylor, a girl also in a class of his. She was only at the university because her parents payed her way in. A spoiled but attractive girl, one that Peter had taken home to get his kicks with a few times. She gave him a flirtacious smile, but he glanced away. Ethan Cole, a nice, smart guy that kept to himself. Peter had occassionally spoken to him but Ethan had always gotten flustered and blushed when they conversed. Missy Lockeheart, a rather ditzy girl but somehow was in the top ten of her class at the high school next door. He didn't stare at her for long because whenever he did she would quickly look up at him with big green eyes. Then there was Bertha West. Everyone called her Big Bertha, but only behind her back because she could throw a punch that could knock someone out instantly. Peter stayed away from her, but the majority of others seemed to gossip about her other than those who stayed away from her. And Missy. She was always kind to everyone. She never seemed notice the remarks people made about her. Stupid girl. Though she was something rather nice to look at, mostly because she wore short dresses and low necklines, not to mention she went braless.

He always liked to compare her to other girls, because there was something about her that made him want to choose her over the other girls, mostly for sexual purposes. There were obvious reasons when he compared her to Bertha, but when he compared her to Kayla, who was the type of girl that made a lot of other girls jealous for her look, he would still rather have Missy. To Peter, it seemed like she was more...innocent. Kayla got around all the time. Missy, she seemed like a naive, vulnerable, more passionate girl. Kayla was a slut. Plus, Missy had bigger breasts. There was something about the innocent virgin types of girls that really got Peter riled up. He knew that if he slept with a virgin, he'd be the man and the girl would have no idea what to do so he could tell her what to do. Basically, it was all about his ego.

Peter smirked. There wasn't a whole lot to do right now as Locke. It wasn't time to reveal his identity. I suppose I can make it my little game, he thought. I could probably get her in bed. It's my game. I can make it so that I can't lose. Though I still probably won't in the first place.

* * *

><p>Thunder sounded outside, which was like a signal for everyone to pack up and leave before it rained since most walked either all the way home or to the bus stop which was a few blocks over. Peter didn't get up so quickly. He enjoyed the rain, and for no specific reason that he could think of. Only half of the people were out the doors when it began to pour. He sat there for a few minutes skimming through some articles when he realized that Missy was the only other one in the library other than the librarian who was in the office, asleep. Missy was standing by the doors, looking out worriedly. She was holding her small purse to her chest. Stupid forecast, she thought, it's not suppose to rain until ten o'clock!<p>

Peter gathered his things with a smirk. It's like I was just given a Move-Forward-10-Spaces Card, he thought. He walked towards Missy with his confident stride and arrogant smile. "Missy," he said and she glanced up at him with her big, green eyes.

Peter didn't know his game was practically rigged for him to win. Missy had always been intrigued with Peter, and this was before his brother saved the world, too. She had first seen him when they were twelve. He was already in much higher classes than she was, but he wasn't yet in the university yet. Even though they were the same age, Peter was smarter and more mature, and a person could tell by his eyes, so he gave the image of being older. Plus, he was at least a head taller than Missy. She was walking to her house one day when she saw him for the first time. He was on the opposite side of the street and walking like he was an emperor with a girl frowning at him. When she first saw the girl she grew jealous even though she had just seen Peter for a few seconds. Then she noticed the similar characteristics between them like the nose, the eyes, and the ears, and she realized they were related. Peter didn't glance at her, but the girl spotted her and gave Missy a smile and a wave. She waved back with a smile. There was something about the two that made Missy feel inferior to them. She thought that maybe they were like her, too, for Missy was one of the children in the world who was very close at going to the Battle School. Missy understood things quickly, she adapted easily, she was smart in school, it's just that she was oblivious to common sense. She could never get her left or right correct. She didn't get back-handed insults. She was too much of a day-dreamer to have common sense. She was also clumsy and wasn't that great at math. In every other aspect, she was perfect.

The main reason why she had grown fond of Peter was because he was very attractive. Over time, she grew more and more admiration for him because of things she found out. It was when she found out that he was Locke that she had fallen completely head over heels for Peter. She had felt brave one day at the library over summer and sat closer to him that day. Peter was just discovering that Valentine would be leaving, and he had nothing else on his mind except for that. So he didn't see Missy approach him. When she was about to touch his shoulder, she saw the messages. She quietly went back to her seat, and contemplated what she had just discovered. If only I weren't such a coward, she had thought.

"Why're you standing by the door?" Peter asked her.

Missy had always hoped that Peter would talk to her. She was blown away by the fact that he knew her name. It all would've been perfect, if he hadn't asked that question. Missy was wearing a light pink dress, and since she didn't have a bra on, it would've been see through in the rain. Her purse was too small to cover her breasts, and she would've looked ridiculous holding it down the road. Though Peter was observant, and he had already known why she was standing there before he even got up from his seat.

"Here," he said, and held out his jacket for her. He gave her a knowing glance with his little smirk.

Missy blushed tremendously as she realized he knew her predicament. Though since she didn't want to flash the town, she took the jacket and mumbled, "Thanks."

They exited the library, and Peter was about to say something to Missy when he saw that she was going in the opposite direction that he was. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She turned to him and said, "The only bus stop that drives by my neighborhood is clear across town. It's easier to just walk to my house."

She was half way turned around when he asked, "Do you wanna go get some coffee?" Her heart fluttered. He knows my name. He was the first to talk to me. Now he's asking me out to places with him. She smiled at him. "I'd love to."

They hopped on the bus that lead to Peter's favorite coffee shop without a name. Not many people knew about it because it was tucked away in an alley with no sign or anything to let people know it was there. He was a regular there, and only regualrs went there, like the waiter Tom Shwarloze and Glen Greyhound, the old man that use to be with the IF before he retired. Peter had never showed it to anyone, but under the circumstances, he felt like it was time to.

"Hey, Pete," said Joe Montgomery, the guy who sat behind the counter. He looked at Missy. "Ah, you've brought a girl with you this time. Why're you hanging around some jerk like him?"

Peter half smiled. "Joe, stop being a prick and do your job," Peter said.

Missy was surprised. She had never seen Peter joke with someone before. She rarely ever saw him talk to anyone for that matter.

"What'll it be, missy?" Joe asked.

Peter grinned. "You know, that's her actual name," he told Joe.

Joe laughed. "I told ya I should've been taken up to the Battle School! I have ESP!"

"You're too much of a slob to get taken into the Battle School," Glen said raising his glass.

"Shut up, you old Irish prick."

Missy smiled. Who called on anyone's ethnicity anymore?

"So, Missy, what'll ya have?" Joe asked.

"Oh, I'll just have an iced tea," Missy said quietly and gave a small smile.

"I'll have my usual, and throw in a side of fries, too," Peter said and then led Missy to his usual table in the corner. "So where do you live exactly?" When Peter saw her turn the other way not much was that way except for the high school and farms. "Do you live on a farm?"

"Um, not exactly," Missy said. Why does he keep asking questions I dread? At least we're on a date, if it counts, she thought. "I live out in the country and all, but we don't live on a farm or anything."

"Who's we? Your parents?"

Tom came by with the food and drinks and didn't say anything because he was listening to music. Missy took a sip of her tea. "My mom, brothers, and sisters. My dad is away right now."

"Away? Like on a business trip?" Peter asked, making Missy dread bringing up her father.

"No...," she mumbled. "He's...well-"

"Prison?" Peter asked nonchalantly.

Missy felt a little more comfortable. "Yeah, he went to prison a few years ago. Apparently he set fire to a place, but it's impossible because he was with my mother and I that night. Someone framed him, and so now he has to serve three more years. I visit him quite often."

Peter smiled softly, but then frowned as he realized he wasn't putting on a fake smile on. He was just here to get her into bed and that was all. "Do you really love your father?" he found himself asking. Damnit, he thought, why're we talking about fathers?

"Yes, he's a great man. He's a coal miner. Well, he was..."

"What about your mother? Do you really love her?" This question Peter meant to ask since they were already on the topic of parents.

"Yes, she's a beautiful, wonderful woman, but ever since my father went away she just lies in bed. She's really depressed, and now my older brother and sisters are running everything. Well, mostly my sisters. My brother just brings home all the money."

"So your parents weren't compliant?"

"No, that's why we live far off. My mother home schooled us while my father brought home the money and food. Though then the law changed and I got to go to public school. I guess it's all-" She shut her mouth and gulped down her tea, looking away.

"What were you going to say?" Peter asked.

"Well...I was just going to say something about your brother, but I know you don't like to talk about him so-"

"What were you going to say about him?"

"Just that the law changed because of him and I guess I should be thankful to him," she said quickly Peter almost didn't catch it.

Peter was surprisingly not annoyed. Instead, he felt some type of relief. He finally realized that Ender was gone and that it was his turn to rule. Ender's reign was over and Peter was taking over. Ender was like Julius Caesar while Peter was Augustus Caesar. Julius was strong militaristically while Peter was strong politically. Sure, Ender saved the world from an enemy, but Peter was saving the world from itself. Augustus Caesar created the new constitution for Rome, and that's what Peter was doing. Except with the world. Peter laughed a little, and a new sense of confidence came over him. He looked at Missy with his arrogant smirk and stare. "How do you know I don't like talking about him?"

Missy blushed. "I noticed you got a cold look on your face one day when everyone was asking you about him."

"Oh so you've noticed me?"

Missy shrugged and stared into her tea, not knowing what to think of the new mood in Peter's behavior. "Maybe..."

Peter laughed. "It's alright. I've taken notice of you, too. I mean, it's hard not to." He winked at her.

Missy smiled and blushed some more. "It's hard to not take notice of you, too."

Peter grinned. "Come on, let's get out of here." He stood up, left a generous tip for Tom, and held out his hand to Missy. She took it gleefuly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Missy was thankful that none of her siblings were home because it was Friday and no one stayed in on Friday. She led Peter up to her room (still holding hands, to her enjoyment) and for once was glad her room was practically like the size of a closet. There was only one place to sit which was on the bed. It was too cramped to sit on the floor. Peter nonchalantly sat on the bed and glanced about the room.

"It's not much, but it's cozy," Missy said and sat close to Peter. He looked down at her. Everything was going so smooth. She stared up at him with her sparkling green eyes, but looked away as she blushed, making Peter smile softly. He liked many things about her. The way her nose curved up. How her lips seemed to be so naturally pink. Her delicate, porceline skin. His favorite part of her was her long, brown, wavy, wild hair. He had wished that most girls kept their hair long, but it wasn't the fad at the time. So the fact that she didn't follow trends made Peter like her more. He lowered her gaze down over her swan-like neck and to her slowly moving chest. She had taken off his jacket, and he wished he hadn't given it to her in the first place. Though he was still pleased to see her in the pink, flattering dress. He stared at how the swells of her breasts protruded over the neck line and the creamy, smooth whiteness of them sent him a drift into many pleasing thoughts. He glanced lower at how her nipples stuck out like they wanted to escape the tight fabric, as did the rest of her breasts. He ventured his gaze lower, past her thin waist, to her sleek legs that he could imagine wrapping around him.

He suddenly didn't care about his little game. He wouldn't just sleep with her once and move on to some other thing to occupy his time. He would bed her many times and not just to get rid of his boredom. He desired her like he never had before. He wanted her for him, all to himself. He wanted to claim her as his and have the satisfaction that no one else would have her the same way he did. He stood up and glanced out the window.

"Is something wrong?" Missy asked as she noticed the way a frown appeared between his brows. He looked intently out the window.

"No, I need to think," he said. he was grateful she didn't say anything as he thought.

So at first it's just something to keep me busy, he contemplated. I was just going to have sex with her. I enjoy taking things away. It's what I do. I want to take her virginity and that's it. He frowned and glanced at Missy through the corner of his eye as Missy was brushing her fingers through her hair in a way that made Peter want to jump her. He glared back through the window. The thing was that he wasn't sure if it was just his ego talking or if he had already grown fond of Missy. Maybe I just want to keep her because I'm arrogant, he thought. I had never been with a virgin. All the other girls I knew were loose, so I didn't care to hold on to them. Now maybe I'm just getting possessive. It has nothing to do with me possibly falling for her.

On the other hand, what's wrong with falling for her? I could settle down now. When I reveal myself as Locke who knows who might try to kill me? I should leave some offspring. I don't even have to love her to do that, but that's out of the question. He glanced at Missy again. She was lying on her stomach now facing him, and even though her cleavage was massive, he stared at her angelic face. She looked up at him, and Peter faintly smiled. I could look into those eyes forever. He stared out the window. I could...

He sighed. Peter was not the type to get confused. Ever. One thing is for sure, he stated to himself. I am going to sleep with her. I've grown to like her tremendously in such a short amount of time. Before I make any mistakes and become too attached, I should take her now. Her head was down and she didn't notice his movement until he climbed into bed next to her. He propped up on an elbow and stared at her. She couldn't read his expression.

"Are you done thinking?" Missy asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm never done thinking," he said and the corner of his mouth twitched up. "Scooch over." He lied down on his back, and the bed was too small for both of them to lie down so Missy propped herself up on her elbow. Though to her pleasure, he pulled her on top of him.

Peter noticed a nervous but eager look on her face. Just the look I want, he thought with a smile.

* * *

><p>Peter rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately as his lips gave bruising kisses. Missy kissed him back as her head spun in a good way. She had never kissed anyone before and now she was wanting everything from Peter. She was scared to the bone, but her loins ached for him to release the fire in her. He kissed down her neck and to the her chest. His fingers moved quickly as he undid her dress. He tossed it on the floor and devoured her breasts with his lips. Missy gave a pleasurable sigh and pulled his shirt from him so she could see his muscular torso. He kissed lower and lower until he reached her underwear and then slipped it off her. He still kissed lower and she clutched the sheets tight. She moaned lightly and whispered his name as she ran her foot up and down his leg. He kissed up her body to her lips, and he was pleased that she actually kissed him back. She bit his lip hard and a pain that Peter liked went through his lips. She kissed lower as he did until she reached his pants and pulled off his pants and boxers as he had done to her. She engulfed him into her mouth and ran her tongue around him as she went up and down. She ran her fingers lightly over his testicles and moaned as she looked up him with pleasure in her eyes. She kissed her way up his torso and flicked his nipples with her tongue before returning to his lips.<p>

Peter grabbed her arms and threw her under him roughly. He mounted himself over her and they stared at each other. "You okay?" he asked quietly into her ear and kissed it.

She nodded and gave a weak "Mhm."

He gently eased himself into her and they kissed slowly in rhythm with his thrusts. He wrapped his arms around her and then put his hands on her butt as he pulled her up to him. This made her moan louder and she ran her fingers along his back, digging her nails into him to his arousal. They moved in unison adn she ran her hands along her torso after where he ran his own hands along her. They moved faster and faster and louder and louder. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to get as close as possible to him.

"Oh Peter!" she screamed and clutched the headboard.

* * *

><p>Peter lied on top of her for a few minutes as they stared intensely at each other and occassionally kissed. He slowly eased himself out of her and then lied down, pulling her on top of him. Peter had to admit, it was the best sex he ever had. Not to mention the loudest and the longest. Even though he didn't know if he'd ditch her or stay, he was too pleased to frown about it. For now, he thought, I'll just lie here with her. He noted how it was dark in the room but before the sun had brought light through the window. Hm, most girls wouldn't do it in the light. I could get use to her.<p>

Missy had her eyes closed as she was resting her head against his chest where thoughts bombarded through her brain. She couldn't believe that she just gave up her virginity. A part of her felt a little regretful, but that was a very very small part. She was glad she had made passionate love with a man she had wante for a long time. She was worried, however, if this was official or if he was just getting his kicks since he seemed to have slept with the majority of girls she saw daily, especially the ones at the library. She wasn't trashy like them, though... A thought came into her mind. She looked up at him and asked, "Peter?" quietly.

He pulled her head back down onto her chest as he replied, "Yes?"

"You don't think I-I'm a slut or anything for, you know, sleeping with you so quickly do you?"

He smirked. "Of course not, Missy. It was so obvious you were a virgin. It's hard to call a virgin a slut."

She smiled. "How was it obvious I was a virgin?"

"Because you looked so innocent and pure. You didn't flaunt yourself like most girls around town do. I dunno, I think guys can just tell anyway."

"Nuh-uh. I didn't think acted like a virgin that much."

"Oh you did, in a way. It was obvious you were nervous as hell, but you did do things most girls wouldn't or don't do. It doesn't matter though. I-" He cut off and his face turned hard.

"Do you want a back-rub?" Missy asked hurriedly. She didn't want Peter to get cold at a time like that.

His face softened again. "I'd love one." All his confusing thoughts of Missy were disspelled.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She got up and put on his shirt. She peeked out the door and saw no one around so she made a diagonal to the bathroom where she retrieved some oil. She came back, stripped his shirt off, and sat on his back. She poured some of the oil, and as having never given a massage, just guessed at it.

"You're so light. How much do you weigh?" Peter asked.

"Um, one hundred-thirty," Missy said without being embarrassed.

"Bull. Girls bigger than you weigh less than one-thirty. You look like a hundred, maybe." He turned his head and looked at her. "You look like you're twelve."

"I don't think twelve-year-olds are this curvy." She said it like it was a bad thing.

Peter laughed. "That's probably where you store it. In your breasts."

She got tired of giving him a massage so she lied down on top of his oily back and they lied like that for a while. Peter usually left immidiately after having sex with a girl. With Missy, he liked her warmth and soft, smooth body. He rolled over and pulled the covers of their heads as they spooned. Peter was still indecisive. He looked at Missy as she slept. She's a wonderful girl, but I don't think she's for me. She's nothing like me. She's ditzy, kind, innocent, childish, great. I'm smart, cold, a hater, a political leader, a...jerk. Even if we give it a try she'll probably regret it. He frowned and stood up quietly, trying not to wake her. He put on his clothes and as he was about to grab the door handle, a rush of guilt came over him. He turned and gave Missy a long, romantic kiss.

"Are you leaving?" she asked drowsily.

"Unfortunately," he whispered. "My parents..."

"Okay." Sleep pushed down her eyelids.

Then just for Peter's benefit, he gave Missy one more long, loving kiss. "Bye, Missy."

* * *

><p>"Where were you?" Mother asked in that motherly tone she perfected so well.<p>

"Out," was all Peter said.

"Well obviously, Petey." She called him Petey, a name he hates so much, just to get him ticked off and see how he'd react.

He didn't react at all. He completely ignored his mother and went up the steps to his room where he collapsed onto the bed.

Mrs. Wiggin frowned. "John Paul, something is really wrong with Peter," she said sadly.

"You're right. He usually has something smart to snap back," Mr. Wiggin concurred.

"Oh, do you think we should go talk to him?"

"I think _I_ should go talk to him. If it is a girl he wouldn't want to talk about it with his mother, especially with one as intimidating as you."

Mr. Wiggin walked up the steps with his wife and knocked on his son's door as Mrs. Wiggin stood out of view. No reply. "Peter?" he asked. Nothing. He opened the door and him and his wife peered in to find nothing in Peter's dark, clean room. They spotted a light from under the connected bathroom's door. They tip-toed over and listened closely. They heard a depressed sigh, which made Mrs. Wiggin frown with a sad look on her face. There was a long silence until they heard a sloshing sound. Then more silence. "Peter?" she croaked. When there was no reply she barged in and saw the incorrect image of her son under the water. "Peter!" she screeched.

Peter shot up with an annoyed and surprised expression on his face. "What the hell are you doing in here?" he yelled. He glowered at his parents.

"I thought-you looked so sad, and I just thought that..."

"What? That I was drowning myself? Mother, if I were to commit suicide it'd be in an entirely different manner, but I have no intention of doing so ever."

"But why were you looking so sad?" she yelled hysterically.

Peter frowned and rested his elbow on the edge of the bath. He put his head in his hand in annoyed way. He looked at Mother as though she weren't of any use of his time. "Get out," he said flatly.

For once in her life, Teresa Wiggin felt inferior to her son. She turned and walked out of the bathroom as Mr. Wiggin closed the door and locked her out. He stood by the door and waited. "Teresa, stop eavesdropping." There was a movement Mr. Wiggin and Peter outside of the door as Mrs. Wiggin fled Peter's room. Mr. Wiggin put the toilet seat down and say down. "Son," he said. "Your mother and I have noticed you've been gloomier than usual. If you want to tell me what's bothering you it might feel better. If you want my advice, I'll give it. So what's it gonna be?"

Peter looked up at his father. He suddenly realized how old he was getting with the crinkles that formed around his eyes. Peter remembered when he could play with his father and always lose to him. He saw himself in Father. In appearance but also in just who he was as a person. He didn't want to stress his father the way he enjoyed had doing. He felt closer to his father than he had in a long time. "Well," he began. "There's this girl named Missy..."

As his son explained his troubles, John Paul Wiggin listened contently with a small smile on his lips. He couldn't help but remember the times he had told his father of his problems. Where have the days gone, he thought. He looked at Peter, and he once again he saw the little boy who used to ask him questions and would want his attention. He couldn't believe his oldest was almost eighteen. Peter reminded John Paul of when he was a teenager. I was just like Peter, too, but Peter is only better.

"So I don't know what to do," Peter concluded.

"Well," Father began. "Can you imagine yourself getting married to her and having kids, growing old?"

"Yes, but not the growing old part. I mean, I could, but it's just a fantasy. She wouldn't be happy with me and we'd split. I'm too much of a jerk for her to love me."

"You're a jerk around here but we still love you, Peter. Even if we have known you for a long time that doesn't mean she can't love you more than we do."

Peter sighed. "I don't want to regret anything..."

"You won't, son. You have a way of figuring things out on your own with your own thing. That's one thing I've always been jealous."

Peter smiled softly. Later when he heard Father and Mother talking, he was glad he said to Mother, "There is nothing wrong with him that concerns you dear." He finally realized how much he idolized his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter knew exactly what he was going to do. He usually always did. Though this time, he wasn't his usual confident self. He sat at the table in the library at ten o'clock in the morning. Only David and Bertha were there. He knew Missy would walk in. She'd give her gorgeous smile and walk over to Peter. He sighed when he saw Missy walk by the window of the library. She did as he predicted. She flashed her smile and came over to Peter. He was relieved when she didn't kiss him, because that would've been more embarrassing for her. Now, he had to break her heart.

Missy could sense something was wrong with Peter. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. He sighed again. "Missy, I...There's no wasy way to say this." He paused. "I don't want anything to do with you anymore." He grimaced. He didn't want it to come out that shallow.

Missy's face looked distraught, and it was obvious she was about to cry. "So, were you just using me?" she asked.

Peter felt terrible. "No, not at all. I was-" He couldn't think of a lie, because now that he thought about it, he was just using her.

Missy felt like an idiot, a child, a stupid little girl who made something more than what it was. "Okay," she squeaked. She grabbed her things and walked briskly out of library.

David looked at Peter and then walked out of the library after Missy. Bertha approached Peter. "You know, you're a real dick," she said. "I'd hit you, but you're not even worth my time." She left the library as well.

Peter leaned back into his seat. I didn't mean to sound like a jerk...but I am a jerk. He at least wanted to make it seem like there was still hope for them because there was some hope. He had decided to try ditching her, and if that didn't fit right then to try being with her. Well, ditching her makes me feel terrible. No, I just feel guilty about hurting her. I do what I have to do...because that's what jerks like me do.

* * *

><p>"Missy?" David asked. He looked down at Missy as she was sitting in the alley crying. He sat next to her and wiped her face. "Don't cry."<p>

"I don't want to," she mumbled. "But it just hurts."

"I didn't even know you two had anything going on."

"We didn't until yesterday." She put her head in her hands as the tears came again. "I'm so stupid. I should've known he just wanted to sleep with me."

"Shh, don't think about it like that," David soothed. "There are just bad people in the world and Peter is one of them."

She shook her head. "Impossible." He was Locke. Locke was a brilliant person. Locke was Peter. So Peter was a brilliant person. She rested her head on her knees and thought back to yesterday. He had seemed so loving. She couldn't help but remember his hands on her, those eyes that bore into her's, those lips that smiled at her. I guess he's like that with every girl. She didn't know what to do. She had always thought that somehow she'd end up marrying Peter. Those plans were shot down.

"Missy," said Bertha standing over her. It looked like she didn't know what to say. "You're too good for him."

"I think he's too good for me." He is, she thought. He's so amazing. How could he be so mean?

* * *

><p>David approached Peter. "What're you doing?" he asked.<p>

Peter sighed. "I don't know," he said and planted his head on the table. "I always know what I'm doing and now I have no idea."

"It's 'cause you don't know anything about girls." Peter looked up at him. "Don't worry. No guy does, except for ones like me. You might be good at math, physics, and everything that most people suck at, but girls aren't science experiments. There are no 'A' experiments, placebos, counter-effects, none of that. What you did, you just hurt someone."

"I know, I know, but..." Peter sat there and thought for a few minutes. She's great and wonderful. If I had a girl like me, we'd just kill each other. Why would I want a girl like me when I don't even like myself? Peter groaned. I'm never confused! This is ridiculous! I know what I want all the time! And I do know what I want...I'm just too scared to do what I want to do. He looked up at David. "I've made a huge mistake."

"Ya think?" David said. "Look, when I saw you look at her when she came in, I thought I saw you look in love. No, I know you were in love. You still are." He smiled. "It just takes some time, a few mistakes, and a gay guy to point it to you."

Peter smiled softly. "Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"It's Missy. I'm sure she will, if you do it in the right way."

Peter went home shortly after. "Afternoon," he said to his parents and went upstairs to his room. He put on nice clothes and went back downstairs. "I'll be gone for a few," he called.

"Peter, wait," said Mother. She frowned. "Why did you tell your father what's wrong but not me?" She was in her usual hysterics, making Peter smirk.

Peter sighed. "You figure it out, Mother. You are smarter than me, aren't you?" He left with that confident smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Lockeheart," said Peter. "I'm Peter Wiggin."<p>

The handsome man's eyes grew in surprise. "Uh, h-hello, Mr. Wiggin," he greeted.

"Please call me Peter, sir."

"Okay, Peter, uh, what're you doing here?"

Peter smiled. "Well, sir, you have an amazing daughter, and I blew it with her. So..."

Ruark Lockeheart grinned wider as Peter told him his story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Missy stood in the bathroom in her light blue nightgown that came to her ankles and her matching bathrobe. It had been two weeks since Peter and her had sex. Two weeks since I lost my virginity, she thought. Since I made a huge mistake. Thirteen days since I had my heart broken. The door opened and she turned in surprise. "I'm in here," she said. Then Peter walked in. "Oh." She didn't want to see him, at least a part of her didn't. She was still in love with him, though. "What're you doing?"

He stepped closer to her and she backed up into the sink. "Missy," he said. "You're amazing and beautiful, and I made a mistake. I'm a complete idiot, you know. I want you. I love you. Even if you never want to see me again, I just want you to know." He grabbed the door handle. "There's a present waiting for you downstairs." Then he was out the door. She watched him go down the stairs and out the front door. She stood staring at it for a few minutes, not sure what to think.

"Missy, honey?"

She turned, and shock came over her as she stared at her father in the living room. "Daddy?" she cheered. She ran into his arms and tears fled. "Oh, Daddy, I've missed you so much."

"Isn't a miracle?" asked Mrs. Lockeheart putting her hands on her husband's shoulders.

All her siblings were crying, too, and holding on to their father.

"How did this happen? Why're you here?" she asked.

"I got let go. Peter Wiggin paid the bail, so I was let go!" Her father gave her a knowing glance. He hugged her and whispered, "And yes, I gave him my permission for your hand in marriage."

Missy stepped back as the rest of her family continued to hug him. She ran out the door and down the long dirt path. "Peter!" she shouted once she saw him walking down the street. She ran to him. "Is it true? You bailed my father out?"

He looked at her sadly. "Yes." He turned and started to walk away.

She grabbed his hand and tugged him back. "Wait," she groaned. She looked up at his waiting expression. "I-" She wasn't sure what to say. "Did you know I know you're Locke?"

His eyebrows went up a little, but the emotion in his eyes stayed the same. "No," he replied.

"Well...Well I've thought you've been amazing for such a long time and then I found out you were Locke and that's when I fell madly in love with you and I still love you and I wanna marry you and I wanna name our first child which'll be a son either after my dad or your's or even Andrew if you want." She was rambling, something she never did. "I don't know why you changed your mind but I don't even care. I think-"

She stopped as he kissed her lightly. He smiled. "I think Andrew would be a good name."

She smiled and they kissed, embracing each other.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Teresa Wiggin crossed her arms as she saw her son and his new wife come up the stairs. It was the first time she saw them since the marriage. They were just returning from their honeymoon in Brazil. She noticed the small bump on her daughter-in-law's torso. Her eyes grew wide and she glared at her husband. "You said I wouldn't have to worry about being a mother anytime soon!" she screached hysterically.

John Paul Wiggin laughed. "Dear, remember how young we were young when we had Peter?" he asked.

"Not as young as him!"

"Oh you know you want a new baby around here."

"Oh shut up. You can be so mean Johnny P."

"I'm not mean. I'm just a man who says all the wrong things."

"That's the way I am," Peter said coming into the house.

"So, what is it? A boy or girl?" Father asked.

"A boy," Missy said.

"What're you going to name it? Duke Thor?" Mother asked.

Peter smirked at her. "No, Mother, we were going to name it after your favorite son. Andrew. Do you remember him?"

Mother narrowed her eyes. "Your son will most certainly turn out just like you."

Peter and Missy smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. "Nothing I could want more," Missy said.

Peter smiled. "Except for a girl."

They kissed.


End file.
